


Magisterium One-Shots

by zosmic



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, LGBT characters, Multi, One-Shots, Trans Characters, non-binary characters, set during different periods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosmic/pseuds/zosmic
Summary: Just some one-shots for my favorite series while I wait for The Silver Mask. I take requests!





	1. Dreams (Calron)

Aaron’s eyes were the sharp green of summer grass, his hair golden and his smile dazzling. Even here, in the darkest corners of Call’s mind, he was a beacon brighter than the sun; a star lost in the cold clutches of space. He said nothing, only extended a hand, and Callum took it, his palm growing warm at the contact. His dreams had been vivid lately and this was no exception, but for once, he had no desire to wake up.

“You aren’t mad?” It was the only thing he could think to say, his mouth dry and pulse quickening. He was a liar, a fraud, and even though none of this was real, guilt and shame radiated from him in dark waves. Aaron had wasted his light on someone who would never be worthy; had died for someone who could never deserve it. Call felt his heart drop as he yanked his arm away, feeling the heat vanish as soon as they were apart. Aaron said nothing but instead stepped forward, his eyes flickering to his lips in a silent proposal. 

Callum went stiff when he was kissed, his arms going rigid at his sides. Even in his dreams, he was still as awkward as ever, and he barely had the chance to return the gesture before the moment had ended. “I don’t blame you.” His counterweight’s face was flushed pink, the dimples on his cheeks prominent when he grinned. “I’m just glad that you were right there with me.”

It was wishful thinking, indulging in this false version of his friend, but Call pushed his culpability aside as he leaned into the other. Aaron’s arms were around him in an instant, his skin soft and embrace familiar. Even if it wasn’t real, and he continuously reminded himself that it wasn’t, he had not felt this comfortable in a long, long time. “I miss you.” The words left him in a whisper, but he knew his love had heard, the hands around his waist holding him just a little firmer. He hated feeling this open, this vulnerable, but he knew there could be no secrets between them. Not anymore. 

“I’m here.” It was exactly what Callum needed him to say, and he wondered briefly if his tears would translate to his sleeping form. “I’m not leaving you, not again.” This was selfish, pushing his worries onto a fabricated Aaron when knew the real one was gone. He squirmed away from the other’s affection, breaking his hold, and turned before he could change his mind.

“I have to leave.”

“I love you.”

“I have to go.”

“I’ll be here when you get back.” 

Call allowed himself one last glance behind him, his vision blurred slightly from the tracks running down his cheeks. He thought he saw something strange in Aaron’s gaze, something acquiescent and far past adoring, but he quickly looked away once more. He felt it was a bad omen, a sign of what was to come and couldn’t even bear to let his thoughts wander any further. There would be no good where he was headed; no light or love or his counterweight’s warm caress. Lately, everything had seemed to be an indication for worse to happen, his future growing bleaker with each passing day.

“See you later.” His voice was flat and heavy with grief, and he knew that Aaron saw through his lies by the way his smile turned upside-down. Dreaming was a luxury he rarely received, sleeping only when he fainted from exhaustion, and the road ahead was long and tireless. As he slipped away, the waking world beginning to flood his senses, he murmured one final notion that was uttered far too late to matter.

“I love you, too.”


	2. Counterweights (Callmara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call and Tamara discover that they are more alike than either of them ever bargained for.

“What are you doing up?"

Tamara sat next to him, her eyes wide with unmasked concern. Call had curled up in the farthest corner of the sofa, Havoc resting at his feet. He shrugged, not quite meeting her gaze, and ran a hand through his wolf’s stiff fur. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Yeah? Neither could I.” He expected her to question him, to at least ask what was wrong, but she said nothing more. Callum appreciated the quiet, yet when he looked back over at his friend, he could tell that something was troubling her. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her expression weary and dejected. He wanted to help but found that he couldn’t choose the words, and instead moved closer in a silent form of comfort. 

Tamara leaned her head on his shoulder, and he felt his heart speed at the contact. Everything she did lately made his head spin, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He liked the softness of her hair, the concentrated face she wore when retaining information. He liked the warmth of her body, nearly pressed against his own, and the way her hand covered his when she finally let her guard down. 

“Call?” she murmured, and something in her tone made his cheeks redden. He heard the nervousness behind her words, the way she spoke his name like a question, and knew what was to come. “Can I ask you something?” He nodded, even if he wasn’t entirely sure he meant it. He loved Tamara, even if only a small part of him could admit it, and knew he would only hurt her in the end. 

“I was wondering if we could maybe go to the Gallery sometime,” she replied with a meekness he did not know she possessed. “Catch a movie?” He averted his eyes, looking down to avoid her hopeful, determined expression. The air was heavy around them, the tension growing with each passing moment. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” he answered at last. Tamara shifted beside him, moving away, and he felt the cold reality of what he had to say next. It pained him, knowing that his chance at a normal life was long gone; that even in this strange world of magic and monsters, he was still an outsider. He swallowed, running a hand through his curls, and spared a glance at his friend. “Since I’m, you know . . .”

“Captain Fishface?” she volunteered, and Call was surprised to see her smile. “You know I don’t care about that; I never did.” He wasn’t sure whether she was telling the truth or not, but still, the words made him feel ten pounds lighter. Their hands found one another again, their fingers intertwining in a hesitant touch. He wondered what it meant, if anything at all, that his arm felt like a magnet, drawn to her as if she were his other half. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a place where he was just any other mage; a place where he was just Callum Hunt. 

“You’re not the only one who feels like an Evil Overlord, you know.” Tamara bit her lip, fidgeting in her spot. He didn’t respond, waiting for her to say more, but he did give a soft nod of encouragement. “Sometimes I think I’m going to end up like her.”

Call didn’t need her to say who she was referring to, Ravan’s story still fresh in his mind. “You’re nothing like that,” he decided, but his voice wavered, and he saw her lips turn up in a bitter smile. 

“I am. We’re more alike than you can imagine. I go too far, you know I do. What if I lose control one day and end up in a cage?”

“That won’t happen.” He squeezed her hand, which had turned clammy by now, but neither of them seemed to take any notice. “We can keep each other from turning bad. If one of us starts to go all villainous, the other will be there to stop it.” He hadn’t felt this optimistic in ages, but seeing Tamara’s face light up at the proposal was enough to make him believe it, if only just for a moment. 

“Like counterweights?” 

He grinned at the comparison, and she laughed, things between them beginning to feel lighter once more. “Yeah, like counterweights,” he decided and right then, it was enough.


End file.
